1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a display system having a panel self-refresh (PSR) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display system includes a system unit configured to receive a video signal output from an external signal source (host), and a display device configured to receive a video signal output from the system unit to display an image. The display device includes a display panel configured to display an image, a driving circuit configured to drive the display panel, and a timing controller configured to control the drive of the driving circuit. In recent years, as a technology for reducing the power consumption of the entire display system, a PSR technology has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-190777).
The PSR technology refers to the following technology. When image data on a frame basis (frame image data) in the video signal output from the host is a still image, a display mode is switched from a normal mode to a still image mode (also referred to as “PSR mode”). As a result, an operation of outputting the frame image data is stopped in the system unit, and the frame image data stored in a storage section of the timing controller is used for display. With the display system having the PSR function, the output operation of the system unit can be stopped while the still image is displayed (during the period of the PSR mode), and hence the power consumption can be reduced for the display system as a whole.